This invention relates to microwave oven cookware and more particularly to utensils which aid in distributing the microwave energy more uniformly throughout the food being cooked.
Microwave ovens are designed to heat a large variety of loads having a range of material properties, sizes, and shapes. In order to achieve relatively uniform heating, the various microwave coupling elements are proportioned for best average heating. In addition, a rotary vane stirrer assembly is employed to vary the intensity, spatial distribution, and frequency of the microwave energy. Uneven heating persists in spite of these features and the recipe instructions generally require the user to manipulate the food by turning or inversion at specified times during the cooking cycle. Finally, the instructions may specify a holding period after the microwave energy source is shut off. During this time the heat within the food will diffuse to produce a more nearly isothermal product.